The Uncharted World of Gumball 2
The Uncharted World of Gumball 2 ''is the sequel to the ''Uncharted ''spin-off game, ''The Uncharted World of Gumball, ''which takes place in ''The Amazing World of Gumball. ''It will be released for the Wii U, 3DS, PS3, PS Vita, and XBOX 360 sometime in 2020. Plot Many years have passed since the time of the first game. Now Gumball, Darwin, and Anias are all grown up. Gumball is married to Penny, and Darwin is married to Carrie. Anias stays single and becomes a school teacher. Gumball's kids are Gumdrop and Rosa. Darwin's kids are Jason, Gwen, and Marmalade. One day, Tobias visits Gumball and tells him about a treasure map he found that actually leads to treasure. So Gumball gathers up some of his friends, and starts looking for the treasure. However, there are other people known as the Assist, looking for the treasure as well. Thier leader, Markus, along with his two righthand men, Jordan and Ulder, plan to destroy Gumball, along with his family and friends, so they must find the treasure before they do, and make it back home alive. Muliplayer/Co-op Skins Heroes Starting *'Gumball''' *'Darwin' *'Anias' *'Nicole' *'Richard' *'Penny' *'Carrie' *'Tobias' *'Rachel' *'Dameion' Unlockable *'Gumdrop - '''Reach Rank 5. *'Rosa - Reach Rank 10. *'Jason - '''Reach Rank 15. *'Gwen - 'Reach Rank 20. *'Marmalade - 'Reach Rank 25. *'Charcoal - 'Reach Rank 30. *'Andrew - 'Reach Rank 35. *'Clearice - 'Reach Rank 40. *'Wedding Gumball - 'Reach Rank 45. *'Wedding Darwin - 'Reach Rank 50. *'Wedding Penny - 'Reach Rank 55. *'Wedding Carrie - 'Reach Rank 60. *'Carlton - 'Reach Rank 65. *'Troy - 'Reach Rank 70. *'Kyle - 'Reach Rank 75. *'Mark - 'Reach Rank 80. *'Sark - 'Reach Rank 85. *'Joey - 'Reach Rank 90. *'Hero Suit Gumball - 'Reach Rank 95. *'Hero Suit Darwin - 'Reach Rank 100. *'Doughnut Gumball - 'Complete the Artezic Treasure Set. *'Doughnut Darwin - 'Complete the Lotarkit Treasure Set. *'Doughnut Richard - Complete the Jariden Treasure Set. *'Marienus - '''Complete all Co-op Missions on Crushing difficulty. *'Andradon - Complete all treasure sets. Villains Starting *'''Oztak *Rob (Dr Wrecker) *Gage * *'Lyrle' *'Jotax' *'Ylen' *'Smern' *'Wiren' *'Huian' *'Kyotz' *'Quilger' Ulockable *'Jordan - '''Reach Rank 5. *'Ulder - Reach Rank 10. *'Markus - '''Reach Rank 15. *'Assist Soldier 1 - 'Reach Rank 20. *'Assist Soldier 2 - 'Reach Rank 25. *'Assist Soldier 3 - 'Reach Rank 30. *'Marvin Finklehimer - 'Reach Rank 35. *'Brute - 'Reach Rank 40. *'Vampire - 'Reach Rank 45. *'Zombie - 'Reach Rank 50. *'Yeti - 'Reach Rank 65. *'Demon - 'Reach Rank 70. *'Sal Left Thumb - 'Reach Rank 75. *'Jealousy - 'Reach Rank 80. *'Marlton - 'Reach Rank 85. *'Demon Jordan - 'Reach Rank 90. *'Demon Ulder - 'Reach Rank 95. *'Demon Markus - 'Reach Rank 100. *'Doughnut Markus - 'Complete the Relgon Treasure Set. *'Doughnut Jordan - 'Complete the Hireon Treasure Set. *'Doughnut Ulder - 'Complete the Nireon Treasure Set. *'Dark Gumball - 'Complete all Co-op missions on Crushing difficulty. *'Darknerous - 'Complete all treasure sets. DLC Packs These DLC packs contain many different characters from the past game, even new ones too. Young Pack Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Young Gumball *'Young Darwin' *'Young Anias' *'Young Nicole' *'Young Richard' *'Young Penny' *'Young Tobias' *'Young Rachel' Villains *'Young Sal' Classic Skin Pack 1 Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Banana Joe' *'Anton' *'Idaho' *'Jamie' *'Bobert' *'Mr. Fitzgerald' *'Mrs. Fitzgerald' *'Penny's Sister' *'Mr. Robinson' *'Mrs. Robinson' *'Rocky Robinson' Villains *'Drazan' *'Skyler' *'Aklan' *Bomb Guy * *'Myron' *'Zakren' *'Udin' *'Tyzin' Classic Skin Pack 2 Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Miss Simian' *'Principle Nigel Brown' *'Mr. Small' *'Mr. Wilson' *'Mrs. Wilson' Villains *'Daniel' *'Roger' *'Malderek' Costume Pack 1 Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Gi Gumball' *'Paintball Gumball' *'Pajama Gumball' *'Halloween Gumball' *'Christmas Gumball' *'Gi Darwin' *'Paintball Darwin' *'Christmas Darwin' *'Paintball Anias' *'Halloween Anias' *'Christmas Anias' *'Past Nicole' *'Paintball Nicole' *'Christmas Nicole' *'Paintball Richard' *'Christmas Richard' Villains *'Jealousy Possessed Gumball' *'Jealousy Possessed Darwin' Costume Pack 2 Contains the follwoming characters: Heroes *'Season 1 Penny' *'Swimsuit Penny' *'Headbandless Tobias' *'Knight Tobias' Villains *'Jealousy Possessed Carrie' *'Jealousy Possessed Penny' *'Evil Darwin' Dark Pack Contains the following characters: Heroes *N/A Villains *'Darkwin' *'Dark Anias' *'Dark Nicole' *'Dark Richard' *'Dark Penny' *'Dark Carrie' *'Dark Tobias' *'Dark Rachel' Adventure Pack Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Finn' *'Jake' *'Princess Bubblegum' *'Marceline' *'Flame Princess' *'Fionna' *'Cake' *'Prince Gumball' Villains *'Ice King' *'Hudson Abadeer' *'The Lich' *Sal Left Thumb *Ice Queen * *'Marshall Lee' Regular Pack Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Mordecai' *'Rigby' *'Benson' *'Skips' *'Pops' *'Muscleman' *'High Five Ghost' *'Thomas' *'Margaret' *'Eileen' *'Techmo' Villains *'Death' *'Garret Bobby Fergunson Jr.' *'Darthan' *'Party Pete' *'Doug' Doughnut Pack Contains the follwing characters: Heroes *'Doughnut Richard' *'Doughnut Tobias' *'Doughnut Carlton' *'Doughnut Troy' *'Doughnut Dameion' *'Doughnut Finn' *'Doughnut Jake' *'Doughnut Mordecai' *'Doughnut Rigby' Villains *'Doughnut Daniel' *'Doughnut Roger' *'Doughnut Malderek' Zombie Pack Contains the following characters: Heroes *N/A Villains *'Zombie Gumball' *'Zombie Darwin' *'Zombie Anias' *'Zombir Nicole' *'Zombie Richard' *'Zombie Penny' *'Zombie Carrie' *'Zombie Tobias' *'Zombie Rachel' *'Zombie Finn' *'Zombie Jake' *'Slender Man' Sony Pack(PS3/PS Vita Versions only) Contains the following characters: Heroes: *'Nathan Drake' *'Victor Sullivan' *'Cole MacGrath' *'Zeke' Dunbar *'Doughnut Drake' *'Doughnut Sully' Villains *'Zoran Lazaravic' *'Talbot' *'Evil Cole MacGrath' *'Kessler' *'Doughnut Lazaravic' *'Doughnut Talbot' Nintendo Pack(Wii U/3DS Versions only) Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Link' *'Zelda' *'Samus' *'Zero Suit Samus' *'Yoshi' *'Fox' McCloud *'Falco' Lambordi *'Red' Villains *'Wario' *'Waluigi' *'Ganondorf' *'Ghirahim' *'Dark Samus' *'Boshi' *'Wolf' 'O Donnel Microsoft Pack(XBOX 360 Version only) Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Dante' *'Master Chief' *'Pac Man' *'Mega Man' *'Ezio Auditore' Villains *'Vergil' *'Charles Lee' *'Vandam' Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Pack Contains the following characters: Heroes *'Ed' *'Edd' *'Eddy' Villains *'Angry Ed' *'Eddy's Brother' Character Prices Characters must be bought at the shop once thier unlocked. Heroes Villains Game covers wii u cover(u2).JPG|Wii U cover. 3ds cover(u2).JPG|3DS cover. ps3 cover(u2).JPG|PS3 cover. xbox cover(u2).JPG|XBOX 360 cover. Category:Article stubs Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Future Category:Wii U Category:3DS Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS3 Category:PS Vita